Echo's Search
by calmelo2
Summary: After Echo is sent away he wants to find the person who turned him into a dog and sent him to Adventure Bay to thank him.
1. Introduction Part 1

**I am a guy named Echo and this is my story of my life with the Paw Patrol I started off as a human delivering package but one day something went through my apartment window it was a sphere object and whenever I lifted it up something happened. Stuff started going into me and after that I had an extremely loud echoing voice that was so loud it could destroy brick walls. I then learned to control my power and use it whenever I needed to. Then another day a masked man threw me into a machine. And I came out as a dog I then was thrown into a boat by the same person. I had nothing but a note saying "Become a Member" I then decided to get some sleep. When I eventually woke up I was on an island I went around and I discovered even though I was a dog I could talk and walk (I did not mean to make that rhyme) I then found a tower I went up to it and saw six other dogs I went over and said "hi" to see if they could talk and they all replied "hi who are you?" I said "I am Dave but you should call me Echo" then they said "why?" and I said "never mind that can you find me a place to sleep" Then one in a red suit said "Ryder will let you sleep here. "Who is Ryder?" I said Then he said "He is the leader of the Paw Patrol" Then he ran away. Then a human came along with the Dalmatian and said "you can sleep here tonight" so I said "okay". After I woke up I went outside and everyone said "what have you been doing you haven't cae out for two weeks" I said "I just have a sleeping problem and can you tell me your names?" Then Ryder said "This is Rocky, Skye, Martial, Zuma, Chase and Rubble" I said "hi guys"**


	2. Introduction Part 2

**Introduction Part 2:**

Rubble and Chase said "why should we call you Echo?" I said "it is a long story but I have a power

that gives me a really loud echoing voice I got that from a sphere thrown through my apartment window then after that a masked man threw me into a machine and I turned into a dog and then he threw me into a boat and pushed me away" then Rocky said "what were you before you were a dog" "a human" I said. After that there tags flashed and they went to the lookout. I had no idea what to do so I followed them Ryder said there are people in skull masks trying to kill people Ryder swiped to Chase's "Chase" he said "I need you to try to arrest these guys. Ryder then swiped to Rocky's icon "Rocky" he said "I need you to try to make some defence for people "Paw Patrol is on a roll". I secretly came along with them. When we got there I started shouting and giving the masked guys headaches "come on Chase get them while you can they've all got headaches" I said Chase replied "okay". Whenever we got back Ryder had an announcement we all got there as quick as we could.

Ryder said "I would like to introduce the newest member of the Paw Patrol Echo". So that is it that is how I get into the Paw Patrol


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Now that I am a new member I have been doing a few things I am trying to find that guy that sent me here and thank him also I have been getting a few other jobs one of them is knocking people out and giving there knocked out body's to the people for cash never mind my main job is in the Paw Patrol and I have been thinking of asking Skye something but I decided I would talk to her about I tomorrow well if I don't sleep for a couple of weeks again. I got up the next morning to find everyone outside playing tag I went over and said "Can you come over here a few seconds I just wanted to tell you one thing" Skye said "what" I replied "can you go out with me sometime?" Skye replied "I was actually going out with Chase but I can go out with you after" I said "that's okay" she said "thanks". I then went inside and called my friend human John. When John answered he said "where are you? I have been turned into a dog by a masked man and then threw into a boat with a letter that says Become a Member" I said "John that happened to me he means you should become a member of the Paw Patrol also do you have a power that nobody else has because I have an extremely loud echoing voice so call me Echo" he replied "well I do have no skin and no organs just a body and a brain" "okay" I said "is it okay if we call you Undead?" he said " sure" " whenever you get there go to a tower that has a symbol of a paw on it" "I'm here and I can see the tower"


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Great" I said "meet me there I will be at the front of the doors" "okay" he replied. I sat there and waited until I saw two people coming it was Skye and Chase I went up to Chase and said "how did it go?" he said " you know that me and Skye went out?" I said "well Skye told me when I was asking if she would go out with ahhhh" Chase said "What is it!" I replied "my head I did take a few medical classes so I might be able to fix it" Chase said "I will get Ryder!" Skye said "What is wrong" I said "I don't know" I tried to find out what was wrong and found a bullet in my head "what is wrong?" Skye said "I was shot and I was also lucky to survive". Undead finally arrived he ran up and said "What's wrong?" Skye answered "he was shot in the head and who are you why do you have no skin?" Undead said "I am John but you can call me Undead" Ryder ran out with the rest of the Paw Patrol. Ryder said "What's wrong and who are you?" Undead said "I'm John but call me Undead and also who are you?" "I am Ryder and this is Skye, Rubble, Chase, Zuma, Rocky and Martial" "alright" Undead said "hi" "can you get back to the point I have been shot get me to the hospital" I said "okay" Ryder said. He called the ambulance. I was in the back of the ambulance when I was put to sleep. When I woke up I was outside the hospital. "What happened?" I said "you were in the hospital" Skye replied "oh yeah remember you said you would go out with me?" I asked "yeah do you want to go now?" "Sure why not where do you want to go?" I asked "do you want to go to Mr Porter's restaurant?" "Okay come on lets go" I said to Skye


End file.
